<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thyme poet by Freyyyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490437">Thyme poet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyyyy/pseuds/Freyyyy'>Freyyyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Dante (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyyyy/pseuds/Freyyyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>想看看别世界的蛋是不是在找哥</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thyme poet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00</p>
<p> </p>
<p>斯巴达，他们的父亲，在那个夕阳渐弱的傍晚问这对双胞胎兄弟——如果你们没能拥有恶魔的力量，你们会成为怎样的人？</p>
<p>“我要环游世界！”但丁不假思索道，“我们还没有去过海边不是吗？总有一天我会去看看的，或许那里的馅饼跟妈妈做的味道不一样。”</p>
<p>斯巴达宠溺地揉乱了小儿子的头发，当然，他也没有漏掉维吉尔那副对但丁嗤之以鼻的神情。</p>
<p>于是他把目光投向了他的长子：“那你的想法呢，维吉尔？”</p>
<p>“我还没有考虑好，父亲。”他说，“这个问题需要慎重考虑。”</p>
<p>维吉尔选择性忽略了但丁的鬼脸。慎重，慎重，就连晚上睡觉都要考虑一下星星的方向，不然维吉尔根本就不知道今晚该朝哪边睡。他听见但丁学着他说话的语气对着他们的父亲卖乖，这招快速且有效，斯巴达被他逗乐了，并且十分开心。维吉尔冷哼一声。他早已决定好了，无论成为恶魔还是人类，他都要成为一名强大的，你没有听错，是强大的诗人，甚至是文学家，然后写出让无数生灵为之倾倒的作品。也许等到那天，他会宽容地原谅他的弟弟但丁，用一首完美的诗歌来高度概括但丁究竟是多么愚蠢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>01</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“硬汉，别晕过去了。”</p>
<p>在维吉尔眼中，面前的男人有一张——不，至少六张胡子拉碴的脸，并且这张脸熟悉到像是在照一面即将四分五裂的镜子。这六张脸沿着圆形的轨迹不停打转，让人有些反胃。维吉尔抬起右手，拍在男人的身上想让他滚远点，却被对方紧紧地握住。很快他意识到面前的男人并不是恶魔，问题出在自己身上：维吉尔能感到自己的腹部有温热的液体不间断地流出，并且他的伤口也没有自动愈合，而是维持着被贯穿的狰狞模样。也就是说，他受伤了，可能是子弹或者刀，毕竟他看不到自己的腹部。维吉尔的头枕在粗糙的水泥台阶上，虽不至于难以忍受，却加重了他对当下情况的厌恶。他能看出面前这个男人试图把他抱在怀里，但又不敢轻举妄动，只好蹲在他的身边，一面帮他止血一面说些胡言乱语让他保持清醒。</p>
<p>“但丁！救护车来了！”维吉尔听见了一个女人的声音。更重要的是，他听见那个女人在喊但丁的名字。</p>
<p>所以这个人是但丁？维吉尔不太敢确认，谨慎向来是他行事的标杆，况且这个世界似乎不再是他之前奋力斗争的世界。而面前的这个“但丁”，似乎也跟他所认识的那个但丁有所不同。</p>
<p>在他的大脑最后一次叫嚣着疼痛之时，维吉尔感到自己的身躯浮空，他终于撑不住闭上了双眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“哇哦，上次我受伤住院的时候可没见你们这么关心我······瞧瞧这个，水果篮和鲜花？我敢保证，如果你们带来的是一本又厚又重的《尸体解剖百科》，他一定会更高兴的。”</p>
<p>“你就是嫉妒而已。”</p>
<p>“也不知道他什么时候能成熟点。如果没有平时的卖力工作，谁会来用果篮和鲜花体贴他受伤的心呢？”</p>
<p>伊娃曾经劝解过维吉尔，遇到问题不要先责怪自己，而是准确地找到问题的源头在哪。可见维吉尔在听人劝这一方面做得真的很糟糕。在经历一段长梦过后，他只觉得耳旁嗡鸣不断，维吉尔的第一反应是他的耳朵出了问题，第二反应是他的脑子出了问题。等到嗡鸣声逐渐清晰，男人与女人的声音逐渐分明后，他才恍然大悟——身旁这群人在愉快地就他本人为话题谈天说地，甚至快要忘记了这里是个医院，而不是什么地下酒吧。</p>
<p>维吉尔已经清醒了，在这里他要感谢这副无法自愈的身体。通常半魔的身体会在受伤时感到疼痛，但一瞬间疼痛就会变作鸽子飞走。然而，现在维吉尔的腹部隐隐作痛，通常人们把它称为：麻药失效。他藏在被褥下的手指动了动，这小小的举动没能吸引旁人的注意。是的，维吉尔并不想让他们知道自己已经醒了。在原本的世界他就不太擅长和但丁的那些朋友们，甚至是但丁本人周旋，更别说他一来就受了伤，对这个世界一无所知。</p>
<p>谨慎，才能避免失败。他坚信这一点。</p>
<p>维吉尔闭着双眼，全凭双耳注意着周围的情况。他听见这个但丁用花言巧语打发走了他的朋友们，病房的这一角重新回归一家医院该有的安静。但丁从探病礼物中挑出了什么东西（维吉尔猜是个苹果）拿去送给临床了病人，为他们的到来而打扰了这位病人的平静感到抱歉。接着是椅子拖动，与瓷砖摩擦而发出的刺耳的哀嚎。</p>
<p>“别装睡，我知道你醒了。”但丁说。</p>
<p>维吉尔睁开双眼，看着但丁弓着背，伏在病床的一侧，戏谑地等待他接下来的发言。维吉尔没有出声，他保持缄默，注视着但丁，像是要通过面前的这个人找到问题的答案。向已经不在他身边的阎魔刀发誓，维吉尔此时此刻非常想利落地坐起身，从但丁身上得到他想得到的一切。不幸的是，只要他稍微挪动一下他的上半身，腹部的伤口就会使出浑身解数让他知道，现在谁才是这个身体的老大。</p>
<p>“我······”他发觉自己的嗓子干得不像话，“我需要喝水。”</p>
<p>这个叫但丁的男人凑了过来，他的手撑在维吉尔的脖颈旁，吻他因缺水而干裂的嘴唇。在身体下意识推开他之前，维吉尔觉得莫名其妙，毕竟他要的是水，而但丁直接就毫不犹豫地凑上来吻他，简直是牛头不对马嘴。因此，在但丁结束他的动作之后，维吉尔皱着眉头，十分谴责地对他说：“我要的是水，你在发什么疯？”</p>
<p>显然但丁愣住了，他似乎没意料到维吉尔会这样对自己。他伸手摸了摸鼻尖，低着头笑了，随后用床头放着的杯子替维吉尔接了一杯水。不仅如此，但丁还贴心地把维吉尔扶了起来，在他的背后垫上一个枕头，把那杯温热的水稳稳当当地塞进他的手掌心。这一点都不但丁。维吉尔想。但丁只会坐在一旁，肆无忌惮、毫无芥蒂地享受别人送给他维吉尔的礼物。就算他良心发现，给他的兄长倒上一杯水，那杯水不可能会是温热的，而他更不会为维吉尔在背后垫上一个枕头。</p>
<p>“你不是维吉尔。”但丁抢先开口，他注视着维吉尔的双眼，“或者说，你不是‘这个’维吉尔。我也不明白发生了什么，但你不是他。”</p>
<p>维吉尔问他为什么。</p>
<p>但丁的手指不安分地抠着床沿，他清了清嗓子：“如果你是他，刚才就算是断了条腿也会跳起来把我打出去，到起码要离开这个病房的程度。”</p>
<p>“如果你不笑，我可以暂时帮你隐瞒身份。”他摆出一副恶狠狠的模样威胁道，好像维吉尔是他所审问的犯人似的，“毕竟假装维吉尔，你会很麻烦的。”</p>
<p>然而维吉尔不是他的犯人，顶着但丁的脸发出的威胁更是让他觉得滑稽。笑声就这么毫无遮掩地传进了但丁的耳朵，让他难得后悔自己吻维吉尔的举动是否值得。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>第二天清晨，在看见维吉尔已经能自己下床并且找衣服的时候，但丁差点把他的爱心披萨扔到地上。</p>
<p>“等等！”他快速地把披萨捞进怀里，然后放在病床头的桌子上，以免他再因为什么事情而震撼不已最终连累了他的宝贝。维吉尔的眼里含着嘲笑的光，不知道是在嘲笑但丁的大惊小怪，还是嘲笑就算这个世界的但丁也无法放弃那些热量过高的快餐。随即他又想起这个世界的但丁哪怕再能干，看上去也只是个普通人，或许这里的维吉尔也只是个普通的人类。那么一切都说得通了，看到一个昨天还因为腹部重伤的人今天就能自由活动，被吓到也是正常。</p>
<p>“你早该学会隐藏自己的情绪了，但丁。”他说。</p>
<p>“这我也——你怎么就！”但丁在病房里鬼哭狼嚎，而一旁负责检查的护士甚至没能制止他，“这也太超过了，我昨晚回去看的电影里不是这么演的！”</p>
<p>维吉尔快疯了。</p>
<p>他把但丁推到病床上，迅速拉上了布帘。维吉尔伸手堵住但丁的嘴，他要让但丁把所有的难以置信全都吞回他的胃里去。他的自动愈合已经足够让外人大吃一惊，现在他不需要更多的骚动来打破他清晨的宁静。但丁在病床上拼命挣扎，维吉尔整理好的床榻被他弄成一片狼藉。维吉尔不得不用他最令人害怕的表情来威胁但丁，只可惜效果跟昨天但丁的行为如出一辙。不过值得一提的是，但丁还是表现出了足够的害怕——毕竟他十分了解自己，受伤严重不得到治疗他会死，而被人堵住呼吸不久后他也会死。</p>
<p>好在维吉尔终于松手了。他的右手掌心挂着但丁的口水，那些晶莹甚至有些异味的液体让维吉尔嫌恶不已。他抽出纸巾，擦干之后扔进垃圾篓，随后坐在但丁的身边，等待他能快点从大脑宕机中恢复然后离开这个地方。</p>
<p>但丁双手作投降状平躺着。他干咳了一声，在吸引了维吉尔的注意后慢条斯理地说道：“先告诉我你怎么做到的，然后我再给你提供你想要的。”</p>
<p>“我不清楚。”维吉尔说，附带了一个无奈的表情，“也许这只是一个延迟性超过阈值的空间变位。通常情况下在你们的小说里，基本只有人物直接到达另一个空间的情况，以及摒弃肉体只变换灵魂的情况——”</p>
<p>“但是，你是一步一步进行的。”忽略了维吉尔话中的疏离，但丁打断了他，“我明白了，科幻小说。但我可没听说过所谓了空间变位还带超能力的，比如说，自动愈合腹部贯穿伤。”</p>
<p>这没道理，你到底是什么？但丁一边说着，一边抓紧了维吉尔的衣角。维吉尔冷静地注视着眼前这个男人，叹了口气，拍开了他的手。</p>
<p>“我是恶魔。”他缓缓地吐出每一个单词，以免但丁又因为无法接受而大呼小叫，“准确的来说，是半魔。现在你满足了吗。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>02</p>
<p>他们在公园的长椅上解决了冷掉的披萨，但丁甚至还牺牲了一些零钱从自动贩卖机中弄了两听速溶咖啡。</p>
<p>“我从来不喝这个。”维吉尔嫌弃地把玩着被水雾覆盖着的易拉罐。</p>
<p>“奇怪。”但丁伸出舌头舔舐拇指上残留的酱汁，“我以为你本来就喜——会喜欢。”</p>
<p>“放了太多乱七八糟的香料，也许，总之闻起来甚至比不上魔界的河水。”</p>
<p>“魔界的河水？那闻起来和看起来应该都非常限制级。”</p>
<p>“的确。”</p>
<p>维吉尔把咖啡放回了但丁的身边，却被拒绝了。</p>
<p>“我觉得你可以试试看，起码现在你可以。”但丁开玩笑般提议道，“或许你的恶魔感官还没恢复。”</p>
<p>事实上，他没有十分的把握能确定维吉尔会接受他的意见，倒是对方嫌弃的眼神转移到自己身上更加真实。然而，但丁惊讶地看着维吉尔拉开拉环，皱着眉头喝下了一大口咖啡。他下意识地砸了砸嘴，望着脚下的地面一言不发。在但丁眼中，这样的维吉尔不是在酝酿着到底要怎么讽刺这听无辜的饮料，就是在思索怎么处理他。</p>
<p>维吉尔说：“索然无味，我开始怀疑你说我喜欢这东西的真实性。”</p>
<p>接着但丁的笑声惊扰了坐在对面的情侣，维吉尔扬起一巴掌拍在他的背后表达不满。但丁无奈地耸耸肩，抬起双臂伸了个懒腰，那副餮足的模样活像只吃饱喝足的肥猫。他用餐巾纸揩去指尖残余的酱汁和芝士，并顺手塞进了经历一阵风卷残云的包装盒。</p>
<p>“中午很热。”他言简意赅，“我们回家。”</p>
<p>在出公园的时候，但丁把垃圾一股脑扔进了垃圾箱，连同两听咖啡一起。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>维吉尔坐在但丁办公室的休息间里，端着一杯加了冰块的红茶，看电视机里放的所谓无聊家庭伦理剧。他无事可做，也不太明白他们这份工作的操作流程。更何况，现在的维吉尔甚至不能被人相信已经从伤痛中痊愈了。因此，这一切的一切，都造成了现在的情况——维吉尔坐在地上，看电视里的两个女人扯着头发打架。</p>
<p>他喝了口红茶，下意识地皱了皱眉头。时下咖啡更加没有了立足之地，在早上醒来闻到但丁身上传来的浓重烟味并感到不适时，维吉尔更加确信这一点。</p>
<p>“你怎么能忍受这种东西？”坐在副驾驶，看着但丁单手点烟时，维吉尔忍不住往窗户挪了挪。</p>
<p>但丁承认过他已经很久没有来过这个地方了，毕竟特殊警探也不是什么闲职，为了暗地里的赏金他们行业的竞争强度居然出奇的高。维吉尔的手掌搭在那张用来休息的单人床上，在摸到一层灰后他挪开了自己的手掌。他穿着但丁的衣服，当他将脸埋在双臂之间时，淡淡的洗涤剂味道弥漫在他的鼻尖。这是全新的体验，他想，但丁身上总是一股快餐的味道，在事务所停水停电的时候甚至还有两天不洗澡的汗臭。要不是在公寓楼下看见了所谓的自助洗衣房，维吉尔都要二度怀疑但丁的真实身份了。</p>
<p>休息间不大，电视跟门离的很近。维吉尔的头倚在那扇不算厚实的门上，他听见风扇卖力旋转，在天花板上发出苟延残喘的气声，时不时有脚步声来回播放，维吉尔确信这是但丁一个人在鼓捣些无聊的事情，又或者是随着急促的脚步声，他打电话叫来的食物送到了——草莓圣代，没有它就活不下去——总而言之，但丁孤身一人。维吉尔的背靠在床沿，他并不打算出去跟跟但丁讨论今天的天气怎样。第一，这不是他的风格。第二，尽管但丁再怎么将话说得天花乱坠，维吉尔能看出——但丁并不像他想象中那样乐意同他交谈。</p>
<p>他听见了一个女人的声音，跟当时在枪击现场呼唤但丁的是同一个声音。也许是蕾蒂，又可能是崔西，维吉尔不太关注这些。偷听固然可耻，维吉尔把耳朵贴在门上，但经过考虑，没有什么比这更能打发时间了。</p>
<p>况且这门隔音效果实在太糟糕，根本就不算偷听。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“没想到你居然会来上班。”蕾蒂敲了敲他的桌子，成功让但丁脸上的杂志睡到了地上，“让我猜猜，维吉尔让你来的？”</p>
<p>但丁撇了撇嘴，从地上捡起杂志扔到桌上：“你怎么就不想想是谁每天打电话踹门来催我还钱呢？”</p>
<p>“如果这招有用的话你就不会欠钱到现在了。”蕾蒂将但丁桌上的杂物都扫到一边去，大方地坐在了老式电话机身旁，“说起来，我好像已经很久没有见过那个人了，我还认为你就要一个人孤独终老。”</p>
<p>“饶了我吧，他什么时候听过我的话？”</p>
<p>但丁俯下身，颀长的手指在桌柜里漫无目的地翻找着，最终抽出一本封面陈旧的美女杂志，随便翻了两页便觉得索然无味，选择性忽略掉飘来飘去的灰尘而让杂志成为了另一样睡眠眼罩的替代品。</p>
<p>蕾蒂拿起但丁的烟盒，从里面顺走了一根烟。女人将它别在耳后，轻巧地跳下但丁的桌子。她本已经走出大门，却好像想起了什么似的走了回来，从皮裤的后袋中摸出一封折好的信放在但丁跟前。</p>
<p>“这是三天前到的。”她轻轻地说，“但是被压在太多信件下面，今天才被莫里森翻出来。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>03</p>
<p>但丁在花店里买了一束百合。</p>
<p>维吉尔脱下外套搭在手臂上，同样待在那里的还有但丁的外套。但丁只穿了一件棕色的T恤，绵软的布料紧紧贴在他的肌肉上，背部因为汗水而洇湿了一大片。他顶着维吉尔给他扎的毛毛糙糙的马尾，几天没有修剪的胡须，对着花店的小女孩送去一个含情脉脉的眼神，甚至成功地拿到了折扣。他回过头，从维吉尔的手中接过钱包，抽出纸币放在女孩的掌心。</p>
<p>“你真是个美丽的女孩。”他在告别时这么说道。</p>
<p>但丁领着维吉尔走到最近的公交站台。维吉尔问他，为什么不开车？他尴尬地解释道，车已经被崔西她们拿去充公了，估计几天之内都回不来。正午时分，火热的太阳当头，车站只有他们二人傻乎乎地等着一班慢悠悠开来的公交。但丁摸出一瓶水来，打开瓶盖，温热的液体跟着重力落到他的掌心。他洒了一些到百合花瓣上，希望那些脆弱娇嫩的花不要因为高温而当场去世。维吉尔也浇了一些水到自己的手上，学着但丁的样子，把水洒在花瓣上。</p>
<p>但丁说：“看起来挺蠢的。”</p>
<p>维吉尔说：“跟你有关的事都很蠢。”</p>
<p>随后但丁一转攻势，把水洒在了维吉尔的脸上。后者下意识地伸手向身侧探去，却没能摸到熟悉的刀柄。维吉尔顿了一下，他从但丁的手中夺过水瓶，接了一掌心的水泼在男人的脸上。但丁抬手摸开了糊在脸上的水：“还挺凉快。”马达的轰鸣在他们的面前停下，紧接着是车门弹开。但丁拉着维吉尔走进那扇门，支付现金后他们走到最后一排。维吉尔坐在窗边，但丁一手捧着鲜花，一手绕过维吉尔的脖颈搭在他的右肩。</p>
<p>“热。”维吉尔耸耸肩，示意他赶快把自己的手放下去。</p>
<p>“我不热。”但丁将维吉尔拢得更紧了些，在空旷的车厢里，贴在一起的两人显得更加突兀，“都是你干的。”</p>
<p>维吉尔叹了口气。他觉得自己的耐心在这位但丁的磨炼下层次更上一步，毫不夸张地说，他甚至认为自己将过去几十年来的耐性全都托付在了他身上。维吉尔单手托着下巴，倚在窗沿。树木在不停向后退去，不知疲倦的小孩顶着烈日也要玩幼稚的水枪游戏，沿街店铺的橱窗玻璃时不时会反射阳光，幸好它们大多都掩藏在茂盛的枝叶带来的阴影下。但丁认为这辆车开得很稳，维吉尔却觉得很慢，两秒钟的路程长得仿佛一个世纪，更何况还有电台信号接收不良的杂声搅得他更加烦躁。</p>
<p>从他刚到这个世界来的那天起，但丁除了对超自然力量表达出该有的震惊外便再无任何异样。他熟练地找话题聊天，与他人周旋，购物，上班，再往细处说，但丁甚至没忘记将他的换下来的衣服一起扔进洗衣房。他有很多问题想问但丁，有些问题极有可能会打破现在和平的局面。但是，谨慎考虑他人的心情，那太不维吉尔了。</p>
<p>于是他提问了。</p>
<p>“为什么买这束花？”</p>
<p>“······因为妈妈要来了，让她开心一下。”但丁顿了顿，收回搭在维吉尔肩上的手，从牛仔裤口袋里摸出一封已经变得皱巴巴的信递给他。</p>
<p>维吉尔没有接。</p>
<p>等到但丁手都举酸了，他才将那张纸接了过来。</p>
<p>维吉尔：“伊娃？”</p>
<p>一丝不易察觉的颤抖传进耳中，但丁抿着嘴，将百合花放到一旁的座位。“是的。”他坐直了，扳过维吉尔的上半身，这样他就能看见那张他一直以来所熟悉的脸流露出他所不熟悉的情绪——维吉尔紧皱着眉头（这倒是不陌生），淡色的双眼覆盖了一层轻薄的云雾。他的手攥着那张可怜的信纸，看上去它不久过后仿佛就要出席街角垃圾桶的竞选大会。但丁的心脏像是被人用针小心翼翼地戳了一下，疼痛的尖叫就随着压力的变化而迸发，冲进他的大脑，将他揍成一团浆糊。这个维吉尔，他感叹着，张开双臂，将他拥入怀抱。但丁捏着兄长背部的衣料，让他的头搭在自己的肩上。他凑在维吉尔的耳边，轻声道：“我不明白你经历了什么，但是，我们不能强求每个人都经历什么，生离死别，那样太不人道主义了。”</p>
<p>“我没有想要让她走。”维吉尔的眉头皱得更紧了，“我希望她留下。”</p>
<p>但丁感觉自己的肩头微热，或许是维吉尔的汗水弄湿了T恤。“我知道，我知道。”他独自念叨着，“你希望她留下，我希望她留下，我希望你留下，你希望我留下······”</p>
<p>他感到维吉尔在回抱他，这很好，起码他不会试图把自己赶去前面的座位。但丁看着窗外，他瞥见了不远处的站台，那里站着很多人，有男人和女人，有老人和小孩，看来短短十几分钟一顿午餐就已经结束，也许还没开始。他抱着的这个维吉尔正在专心致志地为自己的事情难过，这很好，毕竟压抑自己不是但丁的信条。</p>
<p>我希望你留下。他在心中将这句话又重复了一遍。</p>
<p>窗外的树木逐渐停下后退，马达的轰鸣按下了暂停键。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>04</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“但丁，但丁！你在听我说话吗？我们可能到不了了，也许要明天或者后天，对吧斯巴达？无论怎样，记得在家里等我们，维吉——”</p>
<p>“我听见了，妈妈。”但丁在女人说出那个名字之前打断了她的话，“锅快要炸了，我要挂了！爱你和爸爸！”</p>
<p>“等等——”</p>
<p>但丁把手机扔上桌面，恰好滑到了维吉尔的手边。</p>
<p>“看来他们来不了了。”但丁偏着头，悄悄地观察维吉尔的表情。</p>
<p>然而，显然在经历了公车风波和一顿随便凑合的午饭后，后者已经冷静。维吉尔摊开一本Willboard，随机选定页数翻看起来。但丁躺在沙发上，盯着天花板。他闭上双眼，看起来想睡个午觉。空调的温度似乎对他来说有点低，但丁掀起放在一旁的风衣盖在身上。他后知后觉地想起维吉尔也在，于是慌忙向身后看去，只见那人连本音乐杂志都看得起劲，根本不在乎什么空调。</p>
<p>这不公平。但丁抗议。你讲点恶魔的故事给我听，不然太无聊了。</p>
<p>我拒绝。维吉尔慢条斯理道。我没有理由给你讲故事，鉴于你已经长大了，维吉尔的兄弟。</p>
<p>“你有。”但丁从沙发上蹦起来，快步走到维吉尔的身边，“我给你提供食物，床，照顾，衣服，甚至还有动人的故事！现在是你支付酬金的时候了。”</p>
<p>维吉尔多么希望自己可以用刀将这个喋喋不休的家伙捅个对穿，或者他们随便找个没人的地方打一架，这样他就可以简单粗暴地让但丁闭上他的嘴巴。但是他做不到，因为这个但丁本质上来说是个平凡的人类，如果把他捅个对穿，很可能他在回去之前还要在墓园里为他选块地。</p>
<p>于是他决定换一种方式宣泄他的不满。</p>
<p>“这是什么？”但丁单手撑在他们的长桌上，“让我看看——愚蠢（foolishness）？呃，我已经知道你想做什么了。难道每个世界的维吉尔都有这样的爱好？写一点意味不明的诗来嘲讽别人？”</p>
<p>“你总觉得他不够关心你，不是吗？”维吉尔的话中透着他信手拈来的嘲讽。他甚至特意加重了所谓的关心，并成功从但丁的脸上读到了他想要的挫败。</p>
<p>他的兄弟总是在他面前暴露自己难以伪装的缺点，维吉尔总是能借此获得小小的胜利。他向右让开一些，好让但丁翻找他左腿旁从上往下数的第三个抽屉。但丁拉开抽屉的时候，灰尘仿佛被囚禁已久的猛兽一般冲了出来。他们同时仰头打了个喷嚏，吓得在窗台睡觉的鹦鹉扑腾起翅膀在屋子里乱转，随后维吉尔尴尬地背过头去，而但丁却哈哈大笑。维吉尔对着平铺好的、只写了个标题的空白纸张，无法写下哪怕一个字母。他想知道但丁在干些什么，于是他难能可贵地妥协了，向他自己。但丁的动作并不熟练，甚至有些笨拙，他从一叠报纸下摸出一只巴掌大的纸盒，纸盒的表面甚至有些发霉了。</p>
<p>他把纸盒放在桌面，小心翼翼地掀开它的盖子。但丁全神贯注地看着这个盒子，而维吉尔则在看着他，看他眼中那片海洋中难以忽略的那一抹波光。可惜但丁还是弄破了纸盒的一角，既然事已至此，他便放飞自我地掀开了纸盒：“这些都是，大概有十几张吧，我也不记得了，都是他写的。”</p>
<p>“你别忘了我是谁。”维吉尔提醒道。</p>
<p>“正好。”但丁毫不在乎地说，“我可以跟你好好说说，反正你也拉不下脸来揍我——毕竟我们现在是，陌生人——这些诗歌到底有多么愚蠢（foolish），真不知道你们这些诗人都是通过什么方法来确认身份的，我敢保证你们的测验甚至比百货商店的入员检测还要低劣。”</p>
<p>“总比某些根本就无法参透其中的家伙要好得多。”维吉尔愤怒地反驳道。</p>
<p>“哼。”但丁将纸盒留在桌面，连同里面的诗歌一起。他的双手背在脑后，吹着口哨在房间里巡视一圈后便倒在沙发上。但丁打开唱片机，这个沉睡了许久的老人忽然被人吵醒，睡眼朦胧也无从反抗，一阵沉默过后就尽职尽责地开工。小提琴牵着钢琴的手，和谐的同奏宛如夕阳照耀下的河流一般缓缓地流淌而出。但丁闭上双眼，他要将这一切都留给维吉尔——老旧却未沾灰的唱片机、停留在过去的挂式日历、枯萎老去的盆栽、丝毫未变的屋子。日复一日地摆脱由灯红酒绿构成的夜晚，推开家门，他听见呼吸敲击空气的声音，听见血液与血管碰撞的声音，听见鞋底踏在地面的声音——多么可恨，它们搅得他的夜晚不得安宁，可他却无法离开这些声音，就像是自动贩卖机中掉出的激浪轻怡。</p>
<p>他是个乐观主义者，他的朋友们说。这个词听上去难以接近，可人人几乎都能担此称号。处于所谓的乐观之中，那些声音就是一颗廉价的发光水晶，被强硬地摁在漆黑的幕布上，做生活的路灯。</p>
<p>他只是有些执着罢了。</p>
<p>维吉尔翻看起那些边角泛黄的稿纸。老实说，自己看自己写的作品某种程度来说有些羞耻，但他可以克服。他看那些诗歌文辞由幼稚转向成熟，字体逐渐转为某人口中的“耍酷”模样。维吉尔甚至注意到在很多地方都有奋力划去的痕迹，显然这些墨渍划痕下都是些小儿科的脏话。他从不按耐自己使用一些污言秽语，尤其是在但丁惹怒自己的时候。维吉尔敢肯定，划去这些脏话，只是因为他们没能搭上前句诗的韵脚。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们回来时为了通风打开了落地窗，只是拉上了半边窗帘。晚风毫无阻碍地冲进室内，混杂着汽车尾气以及邻居种植的百里香气息。这个调皮的孩子席卷了屋内的每一个角落，包括被维吉尔搁置在桌面的，他的作品。那些纸片被裹挟着冲向天空，却无奈天花板的阻隔而不甘心地在客厅的上方乱窜。维吉尔睡着了，但丁也是，他们各自占据了高椅和沙发，走向各自的梦。维吉尔走在红墓的大街上，这个城市在遭到重创后仍未恢复，入夜后便会陷入无边无际的黑暗。他踩着勉强维持原状的地砖，没能碰上任何一个举着灯或手电筒的行路人。这条路在他和但丁离开魔界后就已经走了无数回，维吉尔第一次觉得这条路竟然有如此漫长。</p>
<p>横冲直撞而在他脸上出了车祸的纸片将维吉尔拽出了梦境。左胸处的痛感敲醒了他的大脑，维吉尔起身，痛感愈来愈弱，却仿佛有一根看不见的细线，牵着他心脏的一角。他抓住在空中飞舞的纸张，将他们攥在掌心。维吉尔将它们摆放整齐，重新放回那个已经破了一角的纸盒中。他蹲下来，小心地把纸盒放回它原本的位置。系在心脏上的那根细绳在不断地拉扯，维吉尔有些喘不过气，他用力咬在自己的右手拇指与食指的间隔，直到血液染红了他的嘴角。但丁的呼吸，持续的风声，小提琴和钢琴的共舞充斥着这个屋子。</p>
<p>维吉尔站起身，手上的伤口已经开始愈合。</p>
<p>唱片机停下的时候，阎魔刀找到了维吉尔。</p>
<p>“他只是走了。”他听见沙发上的声音，“我不知道原因。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>05</p>
<p>“你要回去了。”但丁说。</p>
<p>维吉尔点点头，算是同意了他的看法。</p>
<p>按照这几天的规律，今天的午夜他的恶魔半身就会恢复。维吉尔抱着阎魔刀，无视了但丁想要玩玩看的期待眼神。他们坐在阳台上的一张小沙发上，大腿与大腿挨在一起，只为了不错过这难得的黎明。但丁打了个哈欠，因为过短的睡眠而浑身难受。他偏头看着维吉尔，又像是在看维吉尔身后已经脱落的墙皮。“何必回去呢？”但丁笑着说，“在这里你甚至什么都不用干，做个闲人，就有美味的披萨果腹。”他甚至把手搭在维吉尔的膝盖上。但丁的手掌温度炙热，维吉尔没有拒绝，任由他折腾。</p>
<p>他缓缓开口：“如果我不回去，我就不能回来，这不是我们想要的结果。”</p>
<p>但丁陷入了沉默。</p>
<p>这个世界平凡无奇，没有恶魔，也没有拯救人类的恶魔骑士。所有的恶与不幸只来源于自然和人类自己，善与幸福也同样。维吉尔无法想象但丁与“维吉尔”的生活，他们从来不是一个世界的人。在这里，他们甚至都不需要寻求所谓的力量，为了一些不必要甚至小儿科的复仇在血海之中翻腾，直至终点。或许维吉尔和但丁，只是普通的兄弟，有不普通的关系，为鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵架，经历想起来就蠢的分别罢了。</p>
<p>维吉尔想起了在但丁睡着时，他握着阎魔刀在屋内漫无目的地闲逛。在路过挂历的那一刻，他停下了脚步，目不转睛地看着那一份停留在数年前的日历。</p>
<p>你不是维吉尔。</p>
<p>他听见了但丁的声音。</p>
<p>不是因为那个没有回应的吻，不是因为所谓的过分宽容。</p>
<p>而是因为他不该在那个时间，在那个地点出现，出现在但丁面前。</p>
<p>他们注视着前方。天空一碧如洗，看来昨夜的风将所有的不悦都捎去了远方。薄云缠绕着太阳，拉扯着将他带上天空。在黑夜出没的灯悄然隐退，城市的高矮楼层淹没在灿烂金光所涌来的海潮之中。雾气在缄默中后退，生命之火，欲念之光，披着玫瑰色的外套款款而来，掀起大地的喧闹。</p>
<p>这是人类的世界，这是他们的世界，这是我们的世界。</p>
<p>“但丁。”</p>
<p>D-A-N-T-E，上齿抵在舌尖，这个在他即将四分五裂之际也无法忘却的名字，此刻仿佛一抹水汽，轻描淡写地飘了出来。</p>
<p>“维吉尔回答了你的问题，你要提供什么他想要的？”</p>
<p>但丁半眯着眼，他牵起维吉尔的左手，郑重其事地亲吻了每一根手指。随后站起身，拍拍大腿，举起提前准备好的啤酒一饮而尽。</p>
<p>“我该去上班了，莫里森会生气的。”他将裤腰向上提了一些，拉开阳台的门，冲维吉尔眨了眨眼，“老哥，或许你们的方式跟我们的并无差别，但我还是要说——如果你想得到什么，最好的方式，就是自己来拿。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>06</p>
<p> </p>
<p>现在但丁被大约六个以上的小型恶魔团团包围，这并不是什么新鲜事。他点燃拳套，顺带掀翻了面前不自量力的挑战者。火焰燃烧的呲啦声与恶魔们的惨叫融化在四周的空气中，一首怪异的摇滚背景乐就此诞生。</p>
<p>“你身后！但丁！”</p>
<p>三人粗的触手猛地袭来，与空气摩擦出星星点点的火花，伴随着一股难以言说的恶臭，直奔但丁的脊柱。他向左偏去，俯身，一记上勾拳将凑到身旁的螳螂打出三米远。但丁握起以他为名的魔剑，准备让这触手看看到底是谁先趴在地上。</p>
<p>可惜的是，未等他出手，这些怪异生物就自己扭动着躺倒在地面，伴随最后的挣扎，在但丁的皮靴旁送了命。他挑了挑眉，感叹一声后便将这死物踹向一旁。但丁仰起头，一种熟悉的连接指引着他望向左上方突出的石壁。那处所立身的人干净利落地将刀收入刀鞘，行云流水的动作扬起了但丁的嘴角。</p>
<p>“看看你。”他说，“你拖到现在才出来就要抢走我的戏份，你怎么总是这么过分？”</p>
<p>维吉尔从高台跳下，落在但丁的跟前。</p>
<p>“难道说——你觉得那个比较适合当重头戏吗？”</p>
<p>他的兄弟大笑出声。不远处的男孩看见他们这样若无其事地在战场浑水摸鱼，气得大叫，让他们两个大人好自为之，他还想要拿了报酬早点回家。</p>
<p>他们看着这个孩子，一时间想不出什么正当理由来反驳。维吉尔从口袋中摸出一张纸，没轻没重地拍在但丁的胸前。刚熄火的拳套并未带走在男人身上留下的热浪，维吉尔只觉得握在阎魔刀刀柄的手掌滚烫。他弓起身，瞬移冲进了低级恶魔组成的包围圈中，在没人看见的地方露出了笑容。</p>
<p>不过一分钟，但丁便挥着他的大剑冲了过来。他们一同将刀剑刺进面前恶魔的身体，一人向上，一人向下，将其劈成了不规则的两半。随即，在恶魔的哀嚎与旁人不忍直视的目光中，但丁扯过了维吉尔的衣领，凑在他的唇边，说：</p>
<p>“谢谢你的诗，维吉尔，我的兄弟。”</p>
<p>“我猜不让你用身体去体会你是不会懂的。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>